In many applications, it is necessary to place an enclosure in locations where flammable gases or vapors exist. For example, a worker may be surrounded by atmospheric conditions conducive to danger. An oxygen rich atmosphere might be particularly conducive to flash fire caused by a stray spark. A similar condition could exist in a dust laden atmosphere or in an atmosphere that includes flammable gases or vapors. At such locations, it is necessary to provide protection against the ignition of flammable gases or vapors, in order to prevent the occurrence of explosions.
Electrical enclosures can be used to house assorted electrical and datacom equipment. The enclosure protects the electrical equipment from the environment and helps prevent unauthorized access to the equipment. Hole seals are used to cover holes in the enclosure. The holes are used to feed electrical lines or other equipment into and out of the enclosure. When not being used, the hole needs to be sealed to prevent flammable gases or vapors from entering the enclosure through the hole.
In the past, hole seals consisted of an outer body having an outer portion that would extend a distance beyond the surface of the enclosure. However, these hole seals were not suitable for use in hazardous locations. Therefore, there is a need for a hole seal with a hazardous location rating.